Bunny Bendy in: Rabbit Ritual
by Moonlit-Arrow
Summary: Joey attempts a ritual to bring the characters to life, but there was a slight mistake that the employees aren't exactly thrilled about. (for a late Easter and April Fools fic)


He would admit, this probably wasn't the best idea he ever had, but he would also say that it wasn't his worst either. Everything was in order, he had read the instructions multiple times, what could go wrong?

Well, apparently more than he had bargained for. Now, it would go on record as it had worked, just not in the intended way.

His first question was why everything was suddenly so tall, a thought soon shoved to the back-burner as he saw his work come to life. In the center of the circle sat three bunnies, two mostly black with white patches and one mostly white with black patches.

Never had he intended for his toons to come out as bunnies but he wasn't going to complain about that. There were a few employees who would complain though and one hopped through the door just as he was marveling at his creations.

"Joey!" a screeching voice called. A small bunny hopped into the room, glaring at him with the fiercest look he'd ever seen a bunny wear before. "Joey, what did you do?!"

Joey tried as hard as he could to keep from laughing. "Sammy? Is that you?" he asked, surprised at how high-pitched his own voice sounded.

Bunny-Sammy nodded at first before actually looking at him and snickering. "Have you, by any chance, seen a mirror recently?" he asked, seemingly more amused than he was when he first hopped in.

"What are you talking abou-" Joey began. Realization set in and he sighed. "I'm a bunny, too, aren't I?" he asked, Sammy nodding to answer his question. He still smiled bright as he hopped aside to show the circle. "But look! I did it!"

"You made bunnies. Wow, that's the most incredible thing I've ever seen, Mr. Drew! How on earth did you do that? Did you find a lady-bunny friend?" Sammy said, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, another thing bunnies weren't exactly known for; Sammy was just breaking all the known rules of the bunnies today.

Joey's ears drooped in with stress. He decided to ignore his ticked music-director and hopped over to the book he tried the ritual from. "Ah, here's the problem," he stated. "This bunny ritual is right next to the summoning ritual! What a silly mix-up."

"Yes, hilarious," Sammy muttered. "If you don't mind me asking, how long do you think it will take you to return all of us to normal? Some of us would really rather not live the rest of our lives like this."

"That... could take a while," Joey admitted, laughing awkwardly. "Why don't you just go socialize while I read up on how to fix this?"

.~.~.~.

Many, many hours later, a new ritual was being preformed. Joey had to admit, it probably would have taken less time to set everything up as a human, seeing as turning pages and lighting candles was a bit awkward in his current state, but it was still fascinating and he wouldn't have needed to learn to undo the transformation otherwise.

By this point, multiple employees had joined him in the ritual room to help, not that a herd of small, fluffy animals hopping around had solved much anyway.

He could hear a pipe break nearby, followed by the annoyed reactions of a couple employees who were close to it and a sigh from Henry across the room. This was a normal part of life by this point.

"Great, now I'm fluffy **_and_** covered in ink," Sammy groaned, Shawn mimicking his groan in equal, albeit a bit more colorful, annoyance.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Wally muttered.

Joey pushed the sounds of the ticked employees to the back of his mind and focused on the ritual. Seriously, this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, but he was starting to get used to being a bunny, and that was giving him an advantage of sorts.

A couple minutes of chanting later and he stood at his full, human height again, looking around at the group of employees who helped and were marveling at their human bodies. It worked! He successfully returned everyone to their former bodies! Well... there were a few errors here and there.

Wally giggled and Sammy crossed his arms to glare at their employer, his new bunny ears drooping bitterly.

"Do I have a tail?" Susie wondered aloud, trying to look behind herself. Sure enough, a fluffy tail sat at her tail-bone, even through the dress in true cartoon fashion.

"Why, Sammy, what big ears you have," Wally joked.

"Not another word," Sammy hissed, holding up an hand to stop him. "Just what I wanted, the ability to hear the stupid pipes even better," he added bitterly.

"If we were turned to bunnies and the cartoons formed as bunnies, now that we're human again, could the toons...?" Henry began, causing everyone to jump.

"Oh, s***," Shawn muttered.

Joey threw open the door to see the three toons still hopping around as bunnies. It wasn't what he had intended before, but he still breathed a sigh of relief that the ritual hadn't changed the three as well. Three random human-cartoons hybrids were the last thing he wanted to deal with, and he was going to have to fix the employees with rabbit ears and tails later.

* * *

{~Happy (late) Easter and April Fools~! This was just a quick-fic for fun, but it can be continued if anyone wants more bunny-toon fun. Thanks for reading ^-^ ~}

{Also... I drew the cover if anyone was interested}


End file.
